YouTube
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka Albarn, a famous YouTuber lives with her roommate/best friend, Soul Eater another famous YouTuber, although the best friend might change into something a bit more...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Soooo this has been in my documents for sometime now. I do have the next chapter already done but I'm not gonna be able to post this constantly because of school and my cousin is getting married soooo yeaaaaa. I'm super sorry, I promise to try and finish the next chapter! Promise! Anyway love you guys! Phantom out! P.S I will be posting this on my tumblr later. - Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>"Hello Internet!" Maka greeted at the camcorder, waving frivolously at it. "You all know Soul or ThePianoMan and if you haven't you can check down below to where I've given you his link but if you do know him and you aren't new to my channel. You know that at the end of his videos he always has a daily video of me to which I'm either eating, sleeping or...he's pranking me. So I decided to get back at him, my videos are mainly my feelings or my daily life or book hauls but desperate measures call for desperate pranks."<p>

She stands up, apologizing because the camera has to focus and she's holding it in her shaky hands as she tip toes over into Soul's room and she winces when his door makes an unflattering creak sound. Luckily he's still sleeping, his shirt riding up as his hand settles on top his stomach and she can still see his abs in the dark. She flicks on his night light, noting to herself when she edits to make a caption that says, 'he's cuter when he sleeps' and sets the camera on the nightstand. It focuses and she grabs whip cream from the fridge, coming back and squirting it in his palm before she screams out, "Soul there's a bug on your face!"

_Wham!_

He blinks slowly, his crimson eyes staring at his whip creamed filled hands which only makes her giggle, seeing that the whip cream blended in with his hair and he now looks like he has a beard. He smirks, sitting up and opening his arms to her. "You know how I always feel cuddly in the morning." She squeaks, trying to abort the mission but his whip cream hand smacks onto her hip and pulls her down.

She's thrown across his body, her shorts now stained with whip cream, she lands cozily in his warm sheets and her head hits his fluffy pillow. She laughs and he grabs a hand full of his 'beard' and wipes it across her nose and he's tickling her under her shirt and now she's laughing hard and trying to catch her breath which he isn't allowing. "Stop! We're being recorded! It was a request! Please!"

He laughs, getting off of her, waves at the camera and rubs his hands on her shorts which makes her laugh. "Thanks for watching! If you wanna see more videos of me, click on my whip cream nose and if you wanna see more videos of Santa Claus here click on his beard."

She stops, feeling his gaze on top of her and turns to him. "What?"

"You look like Rudolph." He lethargically replies with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be one to talk Santa." She waves again, leaning over and turning off the camera before laughing breathlessly.

"Your turn for laundry," He reminds, his gaze latching onto her whip cream filled shorts.

She sighs, pranking isn't exactly her expertise but she thinks it was a good first time.

* * *

><p>When he comes out from the bathroom, the fog from the shower radiates around them making them look like a silly dramatic chick flick and he's only wearing jogging pants and his abs are glistening so that doesn't help their case. Although he has her pink towel on his head making him look like a silly wet dog and she can't contain her apparent giggle.<p>

"Did you upload it already?" He asks, smirking when he sees a spot of whip cream underneath her chin.

"You've been in there for two hours, I thought you drowned and yes, I uploaded it a long time ago. Also, you put more whip cream on our clothes didn't you? I didn't ambush you with _that much _whip cream."

He smiles slyly. "_Me?_ I can't believe you think so little of me, and pranking _you of all people_? My very best-est friend of all? No, **no**, couldn't be." He laughs at himself, sliding on top of the counter and ringing the damp pink towel over the sink.

"Oh har har, Soul." Her voice is bitter but she smiles nonetheless and he knows she's not angry with him at all. She's scribbling down something in her composition book, the charcoal from her pencil practically breaking from how hard she's scribbling onto the paper.

"Whatchya doing?" He asks but she shields it from his view from the counter.

"Nothing at all, _certainly_ not coming up with revenge for making me do that laundry."

He snorts. "I didn't make you do that laundry, you didn't think your little prank all the way through." He grabs the notebook from her, which makes her yelp and try to reach for it but he swats her flying hands away, reading her bubbly hand writing,

'Revenge:

1. Scare Soul when he gets out of the shower? What happens if his towel drops and I see his...thingy? I can't do that, never mind.

2. Ignore him all day?

3. Put pink dye in his shampoo? I don't think I could do that to him, get white dye just in case.

4. Put toothpaste in his conditioner? Maybe but it'll take a long time to find that much toothpaste and insert it into his conditioner.'

"Okay first off, the last two are just scary and for now on I'm putting my conditioner and shampoo in my room. Second, number one isn't that much of a prank and number two is just torture." He affirms, sliding the notebook back to her.

She sighed exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air and scribbling her eraser down on top of the paper.

"Hey," He says which causes her to look up at him, "You have whip cream under your chin." His soft finger rubs underneath her chin, taking the white substance off of it and wiping it on his pants and his cheeks slowly hues when he sees her vibrant red. A long silence falls between them, their eyes not able to look away from each other and he manages to choke out. "Wanna... see the comments for our video?"

She nods, stepping away from him and bowing her head to the floor when he slides past her and onto the couch. Their cheeks are both obviously pink and Soul's rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he feels jittery and uncomfortable. He goes onto her Youtube account looking at the comments and they both see, Dark Sky and Bright Stars. Aka: Black Star and Tsubaki:

You two are so cute \*.*/ you should do more skits of you two together! You're so funny! Are you busy? You should come over! Gross, you guys flirted waaaay 2 much. Come over to Black*Star's mighty dorm!

Maka's eyebrow twitches. "Funny how you can tell those two apart so easily."

Soul nods and they scroll through more or the comments, Maka smiling when it's nice things like 'ur adorbs', 'post more!', 'I missed ya!', etc. And Soul scrolls past the annoying ones that are just hate comments, muttering under his breath just what they do with their time other than be a pain in the ass for others. And finally they hit the mother load of fan girls which Maka relates to being that she goes on tumblr.

From- My-user-name-is-better-than-yours: Holy shit he has abs \O\\\\O/?

From- I-make-the-best-pancake: You two live together?! AGSLHSGTJK! \0.0/

From- Sexy-and-y'know-it: They are sooooooo datin it's so obvious like serious

From- SoulxMaka456: Ahhhhhhhhh! Adorable this is soooo going on my blog! Kiss already! Soooo much SoMa!

Soul snorts. "SoulxMaka? Soma?"

"Ah. Yeah... that's kind of our shipping name."

"Shipping?"

Soul; the one who follows the innocent blogs. "Like our names smashed together, like for the people who are obsessed with us getting together."

"It's on Tumblr?"

She nods and he grins. "I know what our video will be about tomorrow."

"What?"

"Us looking at what people post about us."

"NO!" She growls but he's on his computer already. "Soul please!"

"Wanna read some fanfiction? Are we even on there?" He asks and he looks so happily amused that her eyebrow is twitching.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow, we'll do this tomorrow! Please!" She pleads and he sighs, giving a sheepish nod.

"Promise me?" She says, outstretching her pinky to him and he locks his pinky with hers.

"You are such a five year old." He remarks only to see her beautifully annoying grin. He sighs, getting up from the couch to go look at the fan mail because today is 'stay up till three in the morning and check your fan mail' day.

His eyes glisten. "Holy shit! If there's a fanfic about us we have to read the mature ones."

"SOUL!" She screams and his bark of laughter cannot be contained.

* * *

><p>She watches him from the corner of her eye, he's telling them about the time he and Maka went to Disney World together and the roller coaster stopped half way down a hill and everybody screamed and panicked and Black*Star jumped off the roller coaster to go get some help. She laughs a little, trying to sit next to him but not get into the video but he smiles and looks at her and she already knows that everybody can tell so she sits closer to him anyways.<p>

He says what he always says when he ends a video. "Bye, enjoy this clip of Maka in her natural habitat!" And she punches his stomach which only makes him laugh. He ends the video.

"Hey," She says, shaking his shoulder and he snaps an eye at her. "wanna do a video together?"

"The fanfic one?!"

"NO. That one is tomorrow. I was thinking like a pranking one, like what you and Black*Star did two weeks ago? The one where you pranked Kid?"

He snorts, his head resting in the crook of her neck as he settles his butt more comfy onto his bed. "This is about pranking me isn't it?"

She blinks innocently. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Hmm, maybe because I got back at you with the dirty laundry?"

"So you admit it!" She accuses, standing on the couch and pointing at him.

He laughs, grabbing her finger and pulling her in his chest which makes her get warm and fuzzy and very red. "Maka, your smart and one thing of the million things I know about you is that your strategic. You'll find a way and if not just do videos about me eating and sleeping or something."

She sighs, resting her head on his chest and running her fingers over the swirly desgins of his T-shirt. "Well I still wanna do a video together. People are asking me to do the cinnamon challenge, do it with me?" He sighs, Soul isn't the type of guy that does those types of things. Black*Star is more in that arena but only because it has the word 'challenge' in it otherwise he sticks to his normal work out and how to defend yourself videos. He has no idea why Black*Star wanted their username to be Dark Sky-and-Bright Stars but it makes Tsubaki smile so their really has to be no explanation other than that.

He sighs, looking down at Maka and she's looking up at him, her pigtails laying absently at her shoulders, her puppy dog pout obviously vivid and her eyelashes batting and those damn sparkly emerald eyes that make him weak. "Fuuuuuck, fine. Stop it with the pout."

She grins, kissing his chest because it's the closest thing to reach without being _too _intimate and stands up. "We need to go to the grocery store then." She throws him the keys to his motorcycle and pulls on his leather jacket over her small frame and smiles. "Did I not mention we're doing a bread challenge, milk challenge, and a lot more. Let's go!" She spurts out and pulls him out the door.

Their hands swing in the air as he grumbles in the elevator, the elevator music not helping his agitated expression. She's skipping around and he curses because he's around her dainty finger and she loves showing him off like a big fat diamond ring.

* * *

><p>They started off with the bread challenge, where you basically just shove bread in your mouth till you can't. Soul watches Maka from the corner of her eyes, stuffing more and more bread into her mouth and her cheeks are widening like a damn squirrel and she's just trying to stuff just every freaking nut into her mouth. Maka had won and Soul retreated to the garbage can as he puked out all the bread he had eaten.<p>

The milk challenge was next, Soul sighed watching Maka's eager face as she scanned the milk carton. "Go!" Maka pronounced, pressing the gallon to her lips and he did as well. She watched Soul, he slowly drank the milk, squishing the cartoon in his hands so it would come out more and a little milk dripped from the corner of his mouth and she felt really warm now. Soul had won and Maka was left a flustered mess.

The next one was the saltine challenge which they both had failed miserably being that they kept pointing at each other and laughing like five year old children. Which Soul was starting to think they at least acted like one. They both had lost and at the end they were spitting crackers at one another in the bitter saltine end.

"And the last one...cinnamon challenge!" She announces with glee, Soul sighs, handing her the spoon full of cinnamon and raised his own spoon to his lips.

"One." He said.

"Two." She said.

"Three!" And they put the spoon in their mouths in unison.

It feels like sand and when he tries to move it around in his mouth it's burning his tongue and it's evident that he made the wrong decision. They both look at each other, covering their mouths from each other's view before running separate ways and coughing and laughing all at once. "Oh god." Maka groans.

"Fuck!" Soul coughs.

She runs over to the sink, rinsing her mouth as Soul does the same in the bathroom. "So we both failed, I guess..." She says to the camera and Soul hazily comes back, crumbling to his knees and digging his face into her lap as he continues to coughs.

"Never again." He moans and she giggles.

As they edit it around and upload the video, Liz is the first to comment. Or TwinGunSisters are anyway, just like Black*Star's theirs makes no sense either because all they do is arts and crafts and makeup tutorials. Then again Maka's is 'AngelofDeath' so it really doesn't have to make sense.

You guys are sooooo cute! \^.^/! Luv ya guys and for pete-sake just kiss! #otp #love you guys #I kno u r blushin rn #GIRAFFE!

Soul grumbles, scratching his cheek to make it look like he hasn't at all been blushing and takes a seat with Maka to over at the couch. Maka closes her lap top. "We'll see what they say afterwards." And even if her words come out easily, the airs really thick between them and he can feel the warmth radiate from each other's cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeahyuh! Got this done! I've been waiting to do this but I haven't and I've been procrastinating like the butt I am! Sorry! I did this on my IPad so please excuse me for my bad grammar but please notify me so I may fix it in the future! Also big plans for later, I've been thinking even though Soul Eater is my love I will be posting more things about different couples! Such as: TsuStar, Kiz, EreMika, LeviHan, Kashima x Hori and a lot more couples. And yea I know TsuStar and Kiz are in Soul Eater but I figured on telling you that they'll becoming on too. I may even post a LoK one which is Jinora x Kai because god are those two cuties! Anyway I figured I might update you on that as well! I hope you enjoy all the fanfics that are soon to come! Phantom out! -Phantom4747_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I didn't want to post this because I just posted the first chapter and I wanted to wait a little and fix it around a little bit more but I really wanted to show you guys what I have in store. There will be more to come. Sadly, because I'm lame, I have not posted this on my Tumblr. I am going to when I get the time but time isn't really on my side so I'll be just continue writing it on here for now and posting it later on my Tumblr account. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to comment on my work for instance, I got something wrong, misspell error or maybe you just wanted to like it and give me some credit. Please do. I love critical comments and I really wanna hear if you like the story or not._ _Anyway, have a good day! Phantom out! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>She kept her promise even though now that it's all playing she's starting to have her doubts. They had planned to do the embarrassing thing of them reading their fanfiction on his YouTube account and them looking up their tag on Tumblr on her YouTube account. She doesn't know which one could be more flustering but she's come to terms that she's about to find out.<p>

He has that shit-eating grin when he types SoMa into the Tumblr search box and she can't meet his eyes, too flustered to even look at his hands. She covers her eyes, afraid of what might pop up and at first it's a few rants of how they were meant to be, him hearting the fanfiction for them to read later and he remembers to edit the link of his video into the description.

She grumbles, managing to part her fingers just a little for her eye to peek out and finally getting the view of what they're looking at. At first it isn't that bad, just them laughing with one another with a description of how they're meant to be, that is, before...the fan girls had come.

He looks over the drawing of him and Maka, it would have been a beautiful piece if her mouth wasn't sucking his cock. Other wise it was well drawn, "Here's what I wanted to see!" He exclaims but he's blushing a little as well. Maybe not as much as the obvious red on Maka's whole face but a tinge of pink none the less.

He scrolls down more and he hearts another picture of them where Maka is laughing and when she looks over to him for an explanation, her eyebrows knitted together quizzically, he shrugs and explains, his bangs looming over his face so she can't see his red in his cheeks. "You look cute in it." He tries to cover it with his usual robotic poker face that he can play so well but Maka hated tricks, maybe because she saw so easily behind them.

He sees some cute fan art, saying thank you to whoever had drawn that because he needs to frame that in his room because it's just so realistic. Maka sighs, barring her heatedly red face deep into his shoulder but he pays no attention, too warped into his little antics to concentrate on her head.

She grumbles, her cheek resting on his shoulder making it look bigger as she looks with him, Soul laughing and their is a picture of her looking at him from the corner of her eyes before she slaps his shoulder lightly in the gif and although she does this a lot he can tell just by the shirt she was wearing that it was last month because she use to wear that shirt every day because he got it for her and there it was, that one scratch. No doubt in his mind it was from last month because her hair was frantic from when Blair scratched it.

Someone had put under the picture, "it's so obvious she loves him! her hands are pushing him away but she's eye fucking him!"

He snorts, reading it aloud to her and she covers her face with her bangs and her whole face is tomato red. His bark of laughter booms through the air and he scrolls, a little more entertained and happy than she's seen him. She smirks. "You look like your turning into a SoMa shipper."

He grins. "I just might be. They've turned me!" He groans, pretending to be like a zombie and she laughs, pushing him away but he grabs her as she falls into his bed and bites her hip which makes her giggle and squirm under his touch. He snorts, pushing off of her and continues to scroll, looking up at the camera when he sees them having a threesome with Black*Star, they both scream in horror and he scrolls past it hastily, looking up at the camera horrifically. "Why?"

Maka laughs, pulling herself up by his hand that he had offered. "How come I was the one with a penis and you were the one in the middle?" She blinks, looking up at the camera and him for an explanation but he clasps his hand over her mouth.

"No idea what you just said, trying to erase that image from my mind."

She snorts, but luckily she's seen worse on her dash and this was nothing it just made her flustered that Soul was beside her. After a few laughs and horrified stares and some fast scrolling along with them staring blankly at a wall they switched into their different skit. The fanfiction.

He reviews the option, asking for only M and god. Just...god.

Her eyebrows twitch as Soul reads the fiction- he self straps her and spanks her with a whip and Maka clicks out of it, looking over to him and apologizing but she couldn't listen to any more. They look at cats for a few minutes before going back. They needed some cat medicine.

The next one is surprisingly well-written and it isn't that bad, even if Soul had said something as trivial and cheeky as, 'I'm Eater and I wanna eat you out.' Soul snorts and Maka giggles because it's funny and they've already gone past embarrassment.

Soul reads the tinier paragraphs and she reads the longer, both reading their own scripts and Maka continues to read, "Maka said breathlessly...'I love you'..."

Soul frowned, looking up at her but she can't meet him and he frowns. "Soul said with that annoying grin of his...'I love you too'..."

She meets his heated glance, their cheeks aren't warm and she nor he dares touch the other in this moment. She frowns and so does he, the air feeling thick around them as they wait for either of them to say something. He does, "Its your turn."

She looks back at the screen and her frown only deepens. "She had kept her feelings bottled up for so long she wasn't aware of how he would react, too scared to face him, too scared of rejection, too scared of him being as what most men had been portrayed as in her mind but now, everything feels light. She rejoices that she had told him because the pain from her shoulders had been lifted, the pain that was once tugging on her chest had evaporated and finally after all these pained years, she can say those words to him and she can't fathom to define this feeling but it's bliss."

He gulps down the lump that formed in his throat. "He had never been able to tell her how he felt, despite the fact he had called himself cool, really it was all just a facade. He just never felt good enough for her, it's not like he could tell her anyway, she'd reject him or worse she'd pity him and only say yes because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. It'd end in pain, she couldn't even trust men but finally the air has risen and he can finally say all the things he wished to say the moment he met her."

"And they kiss and even if they end up hurt, they'll chance it and cherish the moments of their lives together." They say simultaneously, both meeting each other's eyes and they have to end the video.

* * *

><p>He had been keeping distance from her ever since their video had been uploaded and she knew that this thing was a bad idea! He's been locked in his room ever since, some rock music practically vibrating the whole apartment and if she listens very closely and ignores the music she can hear him play on his guitar. She sighs, knocking on his door. "Soul, I'm ordering Chinese. What do you want?"<p>

She knocks again. "Soul!"

She growls, opening the door and throwing her book at the radio to stop it. "Shut that damn thing off! I don't want the landlord to get on our case again!"

He snorts, unplugging the radio and sets his guitar down. She sighs, throwing him her phone and sitting at the edge of his bed. "Will you order for me?"

He rolls his eyes, dialing the number and getting what they usually order before meeting her eyes, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. "Fried Dumplings?"

She nods and he repeats the food, listening for a few second with bored eyes before he tells the address and mutters a thanks and hangs up. She looks him up and down, he would be bare naked if not for his bone-printed boxers and she looks over at the guitar. Asking what type that is and he snorts. "Acoustic."

She nods, looking at how clean and polished it looks and smiles. "You should teach me."

"Oh yeah, like how I tried to teach you the piano? That went excellent."

She grumbles. "Your a bad teacher s'all."

He rolls his eyes at her puffy cheeks and she turns her face away from him, fully prepared to give him the silent treatment. He groans. "Fine, fine. Don't hit me if you can't do it."

She smiles, scooting closer to him as he grabs the guitar from the wall and places it on her lap. "Okay this song is really easy, it only has like three chords."

She nods her head eagerly, grabbing one of the chords and twisting it between her fingers. "What's the song?"

"It means nothing by Stereophonics." She nods pretending she knows the song and he points to the chords. "It's an easy song but don't get angry if you can't hit it off the bat."

"How many...strings do I have to play?"

He's silent, staring at her dubiously before he sighs. "First, do not call them strings. The chords are Cadd9 and Em7 and a G."

She nods obediently, trying to understand what he had just told her but it really sounded like gibberish which he caught from her confused knitted eyebrows and he sighs. "Want me to play it first?"

"Yeah, that'd help." She smiles nervously.

He snorts, crawling behind her and she scoots closer so it's at fingers length for him to play and she can feel his abs touch just the middle of her back and his chest touch her upper back. He sighs, grabbing her arms and pushing her back more against him before resting his chin on her shoulder and tuning the chords. He fumbles with it, testing it out and growling when it doesn't sound right and finally he smirks, taking a moment before playing.

His fingers strum against the chords in a truly beautiful way and after a few minutes he begins to sing. Soul isn't one for singing, he always grumbles how he'll never sing because his voice is annoying and it sounds funny but anytime he plays the guitar he has to. Saying he can't play the song right if he doesn't sing it, she's never actually heard him sing. Sure, she saw him whisper and move his lips as he did but she's never been that close to hear him.

Maybe it's the fact that their alone that he doesn't care to speak up or the fact that his lips are so dangerously close to her ear but she can hear him and _just_, oh god_, his voice_. His words are husky, his breath tickling against her ear and making goose bumps form all around her body which she hopes he dismisses. His fingers hold onto the top part of the guitar, pressing hard, so hard that his fingers turn white and she notices that his fingers are calloused.

He moves his fingers, holding another chord and his fingers dance across the lower end, they don't dance like they do the piano. When he plays the piano it's different, his fingers roll over one another and just go all out but here he looks focused. Concentrated. When he plays the piano he can eat a sandwich with one hand and play with the other.

She decided, she likes Soul's voice. Hopefully he'll let her hear it more only next time not as sexily because the way he's singing makes her want to jump in bed with him and make all her senses go fuzzy. And although she enjoys that, she's certain she couldn't control it on a daily basis.

She looks at his face, eyebrows scrunched making creases on his forehead, lips just slightly parted and his eyes looking at the next chord before he presses it. She never really understood but Soul said she had a cute face when she got deeply concentrated in her book but she can finally understand and god, she wants to kiss him.

He repeats the lyrics, _it means nothing_ five more times before he adds _if I haven't got you_ and she cant control herself, she kisses his eyebrow. He stops playing, fingers coming to a stop and she needs to stop getting herself into sexual frustrated situations like this because she can't take it anymore. His head turns to hers, noses brushing against hers and all he has to do is move the extra millimeter for their lips to touch.

He grabs her chin, coaxing it up to his head so he doesn't have to look down so much and finally it's about to happen only for the door bell to ring and for his eyes to become focused and finally realize just what he's doing. He stops, his eyes are wide and scared and she's about to just push the extra millimeter herself when he smiles. His calloused thumb rubbing against her cheek and he smiles nervously, cheeks heated. "There was an eyelash."

She stares at his thumb, the eyelash on his finger and he smirks. "Make a wish."

She sighs, blowing on the eyelash and it falls somewhere on the ground. He stands, going to go open the door because it's probably their Chinese food and she puts her head in her hands.

"I wish you wouldn't be such an oblivious moron." She mutters.

* * *

><p>Maka perks up at the camera, already done with her book haul when she smiles. "Okay so next time I make a video it'll be a QA video, so just leave all your questions on my twitter, tagging: Angel of Q/A. And I'll try and answer all of your questions. Okay, that's all I have to say, bye!" And she stops recording, Soul bringing her some tea once she's done.

"Your seriously gonna do that Q/A thing?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugs, propping his feet on the coffee table as he throws an arm around her shoulder casually. "I don't know, they usually ask vulgar questions."

"Like?"

"Last time I did it, I only had two really questions. One was are you dating Maka? And the other was Do you like Maka? And the rest were, show me your D."

"That's why you got those D stickers!" She exclaims.

He smirks at his loop whole, anytime someone asked he had to place one D sticker on the ground. He ran out of stickers by the end. She shrugs. "That's just because girls think your cute."

"Guys think your cute." He replies lazily, zipping his black tea.

"They do?"

He snorts, looking down at her face and she's so freaking adorable as she peers up at him, curious eyes meeting his and her cheeks are flushed. "Guys like anything with tits, even if they are small." He resorts and she growls, hitting him with a hard covered book. "Dammit, Maka! Quit that! Look, I'm just saying don't get angry when you get those type of questions. No ranting or anything, keep your cool."

She grumbles. "Well with what you and Black*Star say I have no sex appeal so you don't have to worry."

He shrugs. "Black*Star likes really curved woman."

She stays silent, chewing her lip and wondering if she should ask the question but it's eating her up so she asks. "Do you?"

He chokes on his tea, covering his mouth before he gulps it down and tries covering his blush by scratching at his cheeks. "Well, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well you have to have a type, most guys like big boobs-"

"Some like small."

"Do you?"

He sighs, placing down his tea and turning on the TV as he turns miraculously through the channels. "Er, I think I'm more of a legs sort of guy..."

"Legs?"

"Yeah..."

She nods, looking down at her long pale legs and pursing her lips. "Like what? Long legs? Thick legs?"

"Maka," he sighs. "fuck, I don't know. Yeah, sure. I'm a long leg guy. Can we just drop this?"

She frowns and he realize, he stops flipping through the channels, giving out a long breath before he mutters a small and weak. "Yeah, I'm a long legs guy. " She nods, playing with her skirt and really she's forgotten just how they ended in this weird sort of conversation. She notes to wear skirts and shorts for a while though, not to flaunt off her long legs. Not at all, just because it was gonna be hot tomorrow and every other day of her life. That's all.

* * *

><p>She would never tell him but she kinda likes how he's looking out for her. He sits beside her as she starts his video, eyes closed and arms crossed. She waves at the camera, grabbing her phone to check her tweets. "Okay, let's just get down to the point because I'm really excited as to what you have to say. Also Soul is here as my body guard or something-"<p>

He snorts, looking at her from the corner of his eyes and when she looks all giddy and smiles goofily he just rolls his eyes.

She looks at the first question, pointing at him and smiling. "Its a question! Ha!"

"Wait till you scroll deeper." He remarks and she rolls her eyes at him.

"AngelofDeath I wanted to tell you that your last video was super cool but I wanted to ask about when you read the fanfiction with Soul because I don't know but..." Maka stops, reading it in her head and he looks over her shoulder and reads aloud for her, "There seemed to be something wrong when you read it? Is everything okay with you two? Did something happen after the video?"

Soul grumbles, slouching in the couch cushion. "That's more than one questions."

Maka laughs, waving it off absently. "Yep! Everything was fine, were fine. Afterwards I think we just watched TV didn't we?"

He nods and she smiles. "Question number two is..." she deadpans, "Did you guys have sex after you were done reading your fanfiction?"

Soul snorts, looking at her with a 'I-told-you'd-they-ask-weird-questions' face and she grumbles. "Nope, sorry."

"N-next question!" She tries to perk up, reading it to herself before smiling. "Oh! This one's good. How did Soul and I become roommates. Its kind of a funny story, we were both new to Youtube and I went to a con with Black*Star and Tsubaki. I needed a roommate to help out with taxes and chores, sadly though I never found that person-" She giggles as Soul digs his elbow into her hip.

"How you hurt me so. See that? Abusive roommate." He points at her and she sticks her tongue out.

"Anyway, I was planning to move in with Tsubaki but her and Star already planned to move in together. So I was pretty depressed, kind of just wandering away and let me just add, I watched Soul's videos before he had gotten famous and when I saw him I really wanted to go talk to him-"

Soul laughs. "You aren't gonna tell them what you told me? The fans gotta know, Maka."

She grumbles, biting the inside of her cheek and her face goes completely red. "I may have been a bit of a fan girl towards him..."

Soul snorts, waving his hands. "No, no, no, Maka was _thee_ fan girl. She walked up to me, looking like a completely normal person and I was just fumbling with these keyboard that was on stage and then she started blurting out a bunch of random crap about me first, then my videos, then herself and what was the next topic? The clouds?"

She blushes, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Don't act innocent! You were a fan boy too! You were laughing when I was talking and you told me that you watched my videos everyday!"

His shoulders sink, his cool percentage had dimmed at the thought of his goofy self fan girl-ing with Maka. He blushes and she smirks. "Anyway before we knew it we just started talking and Soul was tired of all the people so after we did a panel, we got coffee. Both saying we needed a roommate and I did a background check-"

"You mean," Soul cuts in, "Black*Star was there by coincidence and being that we were both very close to Black*Star he told you I wasn't a serial killer and he told me that you were annoying but definitely not a serial killer and Maka thought about it before we both decided to be roommates. It took a while though, a month to be specific."

Maka nodded, going to the next question and mostly it was questions asked to both of them like they knew he was going to be there and other times it was vulgar and annoying questions and some were actually meaningful and Soul stared at her as she explained her first pet was a goldfish that died and she cried for days about it and when he would stare at her with those ridiculously smug eyes she had told him to sit in the corner and fix his damn eyes.

"These are my regular eyes!"

"No they aren't, your giving me a weird smug face!"

"How?!"

"I cant explain it! Just sit in the corner and when your eyes are done being stupid you can come back!"

He grumbles, getting off from the couch and sits down in the corner. "Your eyes are stupid." He mumbles and she glares at him with her ferocious green eyes and her eyes aren't stupid in the least there is no definition to how he can describe how beautiful they are. He had no idea how eyes could make your stomach tighten or make you feel like shit or make you act stupid or make you feel loved and treasured or just make you wanna stop looking but you cant. He has no idea how he can describe it because anytime he looks at her eyes he feels all of that.

So he decides to come up with a definition of his own its called: Maka. Definition: Stubborn, idiotic, smart, sweet, oblivious and beautiful. With fat ankles.

* * *

><p>She likes and hates the way he stares at her. During breakfast he stared at her with these warm eyes, when she said something wrong- something that came out kind of vulgar he would stare at her with these smug eyes and really, she shouldn't have just noticed it now but he's always stared at her like this.<p>

She likes it though, she likes how he pays attention and she likes those stupid warm eyes and those listening eyes and those insanely smug eyes but she hates how her face blossoms into a pure red Rose and she starts fumbling around like an idiot and how it makes her stomach tighten but most of all she hates that it makes her think.

No way would she ever admit it, especially to Soul but yes, she did overthink a lot of things. Just like how she overthinks when he looks at her...like that. She starts thinking random theories, one is that 'were just friends and he looked at me like that 'cause he thought it was funny but if he thought it was funny he should have laughed, maybe he likes me? Oh my god he likes me! No wait, think this through he totally doesn't like you' and at the end of her argument in her head she winds up staring at her beige wall and contemplating her whole life style.

So when she's doing absolutely nothing and he's staring at her with those eyes she sighs, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm gonna go contemplate my life!" He blinks, staring at her before laughing and giving out a breathless and so interested. "What?"

She sighs, "Nothing, just...I'm being stupid." She smiles, waving him off and pulls out her laptop as she sits on the couch, resting her back against the arm rest because she wants him not to see and she wants to rest her legs in his lap.

She doesn't mind the quietness and when she peeks over her screen she sees him no longer staring at her and watching Mad Men, she continues scrolling on Tumblr and then she gets goose bumps as his finger makes circles on her ankle.

He continues even though he sees her goosebumps, he just chuckles and continues to experiment with her skin, she likes it usually, when he plays with her hair or has his hand around her but his whole hand grabs onto her ankle and he begins to rub it up and down.

As she always does she starts to think, wondering why his hand is inching closer and now he's rubbing up and down her calf and it sends red alert and she needs desperate measures. She peeks up at him, still not looking so she goes on the search and searches SoMa.

At first it's cute pictures and fan art and then it's gifts of them. Him laughing and her staring at him from the corner of her eye and her giggling and him just staring fully blown at her with those eyes and she's surprised she didn't even catch it at the time.

The rant below is huge but she decides to read it anyway and it's long and long but what catches her is this part: I love this gif because I think it shows a lot not only of their personalities but the love they have for each other. Like Maka stares at him from the corner of her eye so she doesn't get caught and her feelings don't get hurt because she thinks that he doesn't love her but if you look at the gif below how can she NOT know he's in love with her. See Maka always tries to hide her affection, trying to not hurt anyone and just bare the pain by herself and Soul is there just staring at her with eyes you couldn't even fathom to describe. He just stares completely at her because even though Maka is trying to tell herself that she doesn't love him, Soul doesn't even need to lie to himself. He knows. He knows he can't live without her and he knows he can't lie to himself because it's just hopeless and AHSHDJSKJKJK THEY MAKE ME CRAZY!

She giggles as she reads it but there's a lot of truth behind it because she really doesn't want Soul to find out, she rather just bare the pain then be rejected because if she's rejected she won't get to be with him anymore and she couldn't do that.

"What are you laughing at?" He looks over her computer screen and she squeals only for him to blink slowly before the blood rises to his cheek.

"I was messing around, that's all!"

"Oh, what's it say?"

"Nothing really," she says and scrolls up to that funny fan art she saw and laughs and she notices it, he's staring at her again. That intense stare and he doesn't even care if she catches him, he just continues to stare straight at her and she wonders if there was truth in that rant for him as it was for her.

She decides, she turns her head completely towards him and stares at him and she doesn't know if she's staring at him with that same loving stare he gives her all the time but he needs to stop lying to herself, stop denying it, stop pushing it down her throat.

She's in love with him? No, she is unnaturally and unconditionally in love with him and as much as she wishes to deny it, for their friendship that she cherishes so much to stay like this forever-it can't. Because she's selfish and because she can't bare this pain she has anymore and - she's human.

It's not a question anymore nor is it something she can joke about or even lie about. She's in love with him. And that's that. Nothing less but so much more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm taking my time with this story actually, I mean, I've got some of the third chapter done but I really want to use certain words and just try to make this the best fic I have so far. So I'm sorry if the next upload will take longer, hopefully it wont be. I don't think it will but its very hard to keep me on a schedule here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Bye! -Phantom4747_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just wanted to say Edward Forty Hands was NOT my idea. I got this idea from Tyler Oakley and Mamrie Hart, a few YouTubers I follow and are the literal best. Usernames on their YouTube are MameTown and Tyler Oakley if you're wondering. If you want to see that video please tell me in the reviews and I will happily give you the link. -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>She was in love with him.<p>

She thought that when she finally stopped denying it that it wouldn't hurt as much but it still hurts just as bad. Hoping was overrated, something not even kids do now a days, so an adult like herself shouldn't do it either. Yet she wonders why she still does. She's trying to think of how to tell him and how he'll react; wrapping his arms around her and muffling his tears with a beautiful yes or a 'let me think about this.' She wonders if she should do it on video for all their shippers but she'd also like to have that moment just between them two.

They both sit down across each other from the table, he's tuning the chords on his acoustic guitar again because he had to loosen the chords to clean it and she smiles. She's full on staring at him and she knows that he knows she's staring but he doesn't care to ask because they have now been staring at each other like this for weeks.

Soul had uploaded him trying to teach Maka how to play the acoustic guitar and she failed miserably and at the end she winded up slapping his shoulder and him continuing to tease her and her pushing him as he laughed and wrapped her in a bear hug and they eventually had to end the video when they had gotten themselves into a very serious pillow fight. Maka had uploaded their pillow fight on her account, calling it: Bloopers and Pillows because she cursed a lot and unlike him she wasn't that lazy and edited all the bleeps.

"I was thinking we should make it a thing." He says as he sets his guitar down and goes back to his plate, twirling the spaghetti on his fork.

"What a thing?"

"Me trying to teach you how to play an instrument, it got a lot of likes and they kept commenting on how we should do more. What'd ya think?"

She grimaces. "What are you gonna call it? Laughing-Soul trying to teach hopeless-Maka how to play an instrument?"

He rolls his eyes, standing up to wash his plate but not before ruffling her hair. "You are not hopeless, Maka. It's not surprising that you couldn't get it on the first try."

"You said it was the easiest song ever!" She points out.

"I said that so you wouldn't worry too much. It's an easy song, you'll get it down and if not it's nice and cute entertainment. Everybody likes it when Knows-All-Maka doesn't know how to do something silly."

She frowns at him but he smiles and she thinks he's going to kiss her cheek by how he bends down but he just takes her plate and washes it for her. She sighs a little as he pulls away from her face but he just continues to scrub off the grim from their plates.

"What's with that face?" He smiles over his shoulder to her.

"Huh?"

"You do that face when you're thinking really hard about something or when you want to do something. So what is it?"

She chews on her lip because she's thinking really hard about how she wants to tell him and just how much she wants to tell him. So it's a little bit of both but she really doesn't know how to phrase it all out. And as much as she wants to tell him; she can feel it's just not the right moment.

"Nothing, how about we go to that restaurant you like?"

He's obviously startled being that she hates that place but he obliges and goes with her and still when she's siting in the booth beside him and their shoulder are pressed up against each other and even when he's laughing at her because she's fumbling with her chopsticks it still doesn't feel like the right moment.

When they walk out of the restaurant, him draping his coat around her small shoulders as the wind blows against them, it still doesn't feel like the right moment.

He sits down on the bench beside her in the park, his head resting on hers and it's quiet and warm and it still isn't the right moment, even when he intertwined her fingers with his and she can feel his nose smelling her hair.

And their back home and maybe the world hates her because in the books and movies it starts raining and they run at each other and kiss and they always say they found the right moment so why couldn't she find hers?

He turns on the WII, popping in the Mario Kart disc and she gets the WII remote that's formed into a wheel and he gets the one formed into the nunchucks. She's in first place, Soul in second and she keeps dropping the banana peels and hoping he'll slip but he just keeps dodging. The bananas in Mario Kart were _always _the worst weapon.

It's the last round, everything counts on this moment and the line is in sight, that is, right when Soul hits her with a turtle shell and crossed the line himself. She stares blankly, processing what happened before she goes in a rage of cuss words and she is now in third place because of his smug ass.

He's laughing as she pushes on his shoulder, digging her toes into his back in some effort to try and make him fall of the couch but he simply won't budge. "How'd you get that stupid shell? We hadn't even had a box since the second round!"

He grins. "I was waiting for the right moment."

She stops from kicking him and slapping him and stares. "How'd you know that was the moment?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, smile disappearing from his face. "I waited to see the finish line."

"What if...you couldn't see the finish line?"

He understands now, probably not the reason but enough to know this was no longer their Mario Kart game. "Fictional lives and real life are different, in fiction you see the cross line or when the book ends or when they announce it'll be the last season. In real life it's different. In real life you can't see the last page or the cross line and their is no announcement to when it'll end. In real life it hits you hard and fast with no warning at all, that's why there is no 'right' or 'wrong' moments in life. Any moment can be the moment if you just put your heart into it, _you_ need to_ make_ the right moment. Or wrong, whatever you're going for."

She stares at him dubiously, seeing his left dimple appear and the way he has that sweet smile on his face and the way his red eyes are so kind and how his hands ruffle her hair.

She smiles. "Let's go on a date."

* * *

><p>She said to think about her offer and left in her room. He's been sitting on the couch for an hour now. He was suppose to be the one to ask her to go out with him. He was. He was suppose to ask for a date. That was him.<p>

But of course, she's so freaking blunt.

He laughs, walking to her room and knocking on her door and when she doesn't open it he comes in for her. She's wrapped underneath all her sheets and when he pulls it down to see her face he can see just from how pale her face is that she's been worrying about it for the time he was thinking like a moron.

"It surprises me how much you can surprise me." He admits.

She blinks at him, still obviously scared out of her mind and he kisses her forehead and he whispers thank you over and over even though it's probably not audible and he kisses her leaving ghostly kisses across her face and he stops when his lips are about to meet hers. "It'd be amazing if you'd let me take you on a date."

Her laugh echoes through the apartment and she sits up but he leans away from her face to which she rolls her eyes at. "I'll think about it."

He laughs and it all seemed really good until now. They're at some fancy restaurant that he heard was good although they never go and it was a stupid idea to take Maka here because she calls Olive Garden 'fancy.'

They're both mute as she plays with the hem of her dress and he plays with his napkin. It's stupid that they're trying to be this fancy, he bought her that dress for Pete-sake! Not to mention she had to help him put on that damn tie which lead to another sexual frustrated moment.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you here." He apologizes.

"What, why?"

"We don't do this. I mean, we aren't this..."

She smiles warmly. "Then why did you take us here?"

"Because in my family," he practically winces at the mention of their name. "This is a dream date. Taking a girl to a fancy restaurant and dancing with her and paying for the check and leaving. That's our idea of a 'good' date but as always I somehow mess that up." He sighs, running a hand through his hair and she stands.

"You didn't mess this up, Soul. Come on, let's go."

"The waiter is coming with our drinks-"

She presses a finger to her lips and they dash out, Maka laughing and skipping and practically falling because she's wearing high heels. She's chanting, talking about how she never got such a thrill and he notes that he has to keep her away from an actual thrill like drugs or something. She jumps up and suddenly her left side is shorter than her right.

"Chicken shit!" She curses, looking at her broken heel.

Soul sighs. "Come on, piggy back ride." He leans down and she puffs her cheeks out in embarrassment before she hops on his back and he ignores the stares he gets from everybody and puts her down on his bike and they go back to the apartment to order pizza. Good quality, greasy, cheese dripping, pepperoni pizza.

He pays for the pizza when the man comes and they sit down, leaning against each other, dipping their crust in ranch as they try and throw turtle shells at each other in Mario Kart and they both tied in last place because they had to run to stop Blair from licking the ranch that fell onto the floor.

He grabs his MP3, flipping through it before deciding just to put it on shuffle and she stands up and grins. "Will you dance with me?"

He snorts, taking her hand that she had extended and they dance but she keeps stepping on his toes so they just sway in place and laugh and she smells like pizza and so does he. "So this was a good date. Played video games, danced, you paid for the check. I'd say you did a good job. A+ date."

"A+?" He asks.

"A+." She confirms.

They sway back and forth, pulling each other closer and as much as he wants to kiss her he probably shouldn't being that their breath probably tastes like pizza and it's only their first date. But at least he's got an A+ and with Maka that goes far.

* * *

><p>The title to their relationship is still difficult to address and he knows sooner or later she'll bring up the topic but he can't pressure her in these things. He doesn't know how she'll react and she spooks at the word 'love' so he can't even fathom calling them an item or some corny shit like that. He's on untouched waters here, it's her game completely and he can't really move unless she throws him a rock to step on or something.<p>

He swings his legs off the bed and he sees Maka laying on the couch, book balanced on her knees and she's wearing her hair down and his shirt along with some boy shorts. "I've been hungry, your turn to cook."

He groans, shuffling on his feet before pulling out a pan and asking her for some help to which she obligies. He doesn't exactly like how small and dinky their apartment is but he doesn't necessarily care about it. Maka and him learned to manevure around each other. He grabs the milk, sucking in his gut when she skids past him and she passes him the eggs, throwing him the butter and throwing him the microwavable bacon which he catches with ease. She grabs the orange juice, bumping the refrigerator closed with her hip and he passes her the two cups that were held between his fingers.

They've learned along time ago how to work around each other. Finally when breakfast is settled they eat, Maka screaming at him because he didn't brush his teeth and he says he will but it makes the orange juice taste funny to which she rolls her eyes at.

"Oh, hope you don't mind but Star and Tsu are comin' over. I also need your help." He looks up from his food and he sees the unamused face she gives him, probably because she knows it won't be good, especially when he says things like: I need your help. _Especially_ when he says that.

"We're going to do Edward Forty-"

"No, Soul! Ugh, you always get drunk! Do you remember what happened last time? A bloody nose and a purple eye, Black Star gets angry when he gets drunk. You cannot do this."

"I have you there to stop him and Tsubaki to calm him down. I gave him a bloody nose, I can handle myself. Please, Maka." His red eyes pierce into hers, his stare almost making her bleed just by how pleading it looked. She sighs, an obvious yes in her dictionary and he smiles, grabbing his plate and kissing her cheek.

They can do that, he thinks, he's did it before. It wasn't a kiss, he's in the right zone.

No danger.

She blushes, giving a muted nod and helping him along the dishes even though it wasn't her turn. He's rethinking the kiss on the cheek, she obviously didn't expect it by how she's aimlessly scrubbing out the grime in their plates with her cheeks heated. God, he just stepped on really thin ice.

The bubbles seem to lighten the mood, if that's the correct term. Every now and then as she passes him the plate to dry, her soft wet skin brushes his fingers ever so slightly. It's their again that awfully weird sexual tension.

Her shoulders are brushing against his arm, head kept down although he can see her red ears practically glowing through her hair. The moment leaves when they hear Black Star's loud bark of laughter echo throughout the whole apartment building. Tsubaki's loud steps running up the stairs so Black*Star won't break their door again.

The door flies open, Tsubaki panting and Black Star coming up the stairs with a wide grin. Maka's face goes back to that beautiful porcelain and her cheeks flush back to just the right amount of pinkness in her blushed cheeks. "Did you guys miss your god?" Black*Star grins, pouncing over to Soul to which he wraps his arm around him.

She doesn't know what to say, she wonders if she should tell Tsu and Star that they aren't just friends and they went on a date but she's not even sure if they're boyfriend and girlfriend. She shuffles on her feet, dragging her weight to the other and Black*Star unfortunately decides not to be mindless today and notices.

"Hey Albarn, you alright?" He asks, both his hands falling to his sides as he takes a step forward to her.

She covers it. "No, I have to babysit you two because you're both delusional and angry when you get drunk." He doesn't buy it but he lets it slide and walks off, not even grinning or making a comment about his godliness when he does. He does play it off with her, thank death. "You got the alcohol?" He asks and Soul nods pulling them out from the refrigerator as Maka and Tsubaki's set up the camera.

The lighting is difficult for the camera but it adjusts, Maka turning on the camera and they all try to settle down on the couch. Black*Star and Soul sit in the middle and Tsubaki is half on Black*Star and half on the cushion seat and Maka has absolutely no space and is completely on top of Soul's lap.

They're trying to start but Soul keeps laughing and shifting under Maka and Tsubaki sighs, excuses herself, grabs tape and sits on the armchair. Its obviously uncomfortable and Black*Star gives out a laugh and pulls her down into his lap with a wide grin. "S'fine." He says before she can apologize, and Soul drapes a hand over Maka's waist and they decide after a lot of giggles and snorts and squeaks to finally get this thing started.

"Hey guys, we are gonna do pretty much what the title says. Edward Fourty hands." Soul states and Maka leans over and grabs the tape from the table.

"Also featuring-" Maka says, rolling her eyes when Black*Star interrupts. "Black*Star is here!" He looks at the corner of his eyes to Tsubaki and smiles, "And Tsubaki!" He squeezes her a little more for emphasis and she smiles and greets the camera.

"Well Black*Star and I didn't do anything for awhile and obviously this was the first thing that came to mind when we were discussing what we should do." Soul says and Maka starts taping his hands to the Forty. Tsubaki does the same to Black*Star, telling him to hold still but he keeps flailing at the camera.

"Now the reason why Maka and Tsubaki are here is for my moral support because Black*Star is a very angry drunk, so Maka is here for moral support and Tsubaki is here to calm Star down." Soul explains as he watches Maka with a smile, wrapping his hand and he winces when she wraps it a little too tight.

Tsubaki smiles weakly, as she finishes Black*Star's first hand and starts with the second. "Yeah, Tsu is the only person that I don't try to kill when I get drunk." Maka looks over to Tsubaki, to see her face and it's red trying to control her feelings like she usually has to do - being Black*Star's her roommate. Poor girl in love with him for five years and still can't confess. Maka's been in that situation and god, she is so much stronger than her because she couldn't bare five years.

"For those of you who do not know what Edward Forty Hands is. It's basically where you get four Forties, tie them to your hands and whoever finishes first wins." Maka explains and with that it starts, Soul is in the lead but Black*Star isn't far behind. It's when they're half way done with one does she realize her consequences. Soul and Black*Star both get very horny when they're drunk with a mixture of a lot of anger. Soul's anger is tolerable but Black*Star can't control his horny-ness or his anger.

She can tell by how fast Soul is drinking that he's starting to get a little buzzed. They take a rest. "This is probably just gonna get boring watching until we lose our minds so were gonna ask three questions, favorite moment we've had so far, did we pee yet and how are we feeling. Black*Star?"

He blinks, he is obviously very buzzed already. He swallows thickly. "My favorite moment was when Tsubaki was feeding me some chips." Tsubaki laughs, grabbing another and feeding another to him and he grins before eating it from her hand.

Maka rolls her eyes. "And you Soul?"

"My favorite moment was when Maka sat in my lap and she does this thing when she's embarrassed, she bites the inside of her cheeks or puff them out and this time she was trying to do both. That was adorable."

"And you're obviously very drunk." Maka states, but he rests his cheek against her shoulder and continues to drink with the side of his mouth.

"Did we pee yet?" Soul asks and they both say simultaneously, "Nope."

"I'm starting to get a little buzzed." Soul admits.

"No, I can take anything." Black*Star lies, buzzed off his mind and Soul shakes his head and continues drinking.

The next minutes passed, almost done with their drinks and now they're so drunk it's idiotic. Black*Star's trying to feel Tsubaki up to which she squeals, screams his name and tells him not on camera. Soul burps. "Okay...um, what were the questions?"

Maka rolls her eyes. "Did either of you pee?"

"Nope." They say again.

"Favorite moment, Black*Star?"

He burps, eyes hazing over and he sways back and forth. "When Tsubaki squealed."

Tsubaki blushes, folding her arms and taking a deep breath and Soul raises his hand to which Maka nods for him to go on. "I wanna admit something to you, Star."

"What?"

"You're my best friend and I hate keeping secrets from you, so I'll tell you know...I'm dating Maka."

* * *

><p>She needs to edit the video, but she's too worried about what Black*Star will say. She keeps calling him but he hasn't replied, Tsubaki updates her saying 'He left, I don't think it's about you. I think it's that he's angry that he punched Soul...'<p>

He beat him up...yeah, he did. When it all unraveled, he punched Soul relentlessly, asking him for how long and after he said two weeks he got up and left. She doesn't know why, it is true that Black*Star is a brother to her but she didn't understand why he was so angry about it. Then again, it was probably just because he was drunk off his ass. Not to mention he's an angry drunk and Black*Star hates when they keep secrets from him.

Soul grumbles as he walks out of his room, his lip is only a little bit swollen unlike yesterday and he throws his phone on the couch and sighs. "Any luck?"

"No." She answers.

"You were right...you're always right." He corrects himself, taking a sigh and a heap on the couch.

"You find this out now-wait, why am I right?"

He snorts. "You said Edward Forty Hands was a bad idea, you were right. I didn't know I would get so drunk, I'd admit to...that."

"It's not your fault, Edward Forty Hands was a great idea; the viewers would love it. How about we do a confession video?"

He looks a little stunned because that's like admitting your 'boyfriend and girlfriend' so she says fast. "Not if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Yeah, I think we should. I think it'd be nice."

She nods, there's a long period of silence around them before Soul laughs. "Your my girlfriend."

She wiggles her nose, grabbing his face and smiling. "You're my boyfriend." She kisses him and they both feel relief because they both wanted to be called that from each others mouth for some time now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Just a shout out too such a sweetie pie: DizzystarsandaDrukenluna! I wasn't in a good place and I read her cute review and it lightened up my day! Thank you all if you ever left me critical reviews or just happy bubbly ones, trust me I thank and love all of you! Anyway love you guys, reviews appreciated! Bye, have a wonderful day! -Phantom4747_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I have some exciting news so if you're interested read the bottom A/N if you're interested in Bellarke fics and or wish for me to write about another pairing that brings you happiness. Either way sorry about not updating soon, things have been pretty busy and I'm so sick that I haven't been able to update all day. (I literally just replied from a review telling them thanks and how sick I am and sorry for not posting sooner.) Alright hope you like, reviews are appreciated! Have a good day! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>Maka rubs her temples. "This is harder than I thought."<p>

"I don't even know what channel to put it on. Mine or yours?" He asks, they're both sitting on the couch and have their millions of scraps of papers around them. Trying to form some sort of skit that will entertain the audience but also show the new found feelings they have for each other.

"Did you- I mean...when did you start to like me?" She asks and he can tell from how she tries to act nonchalant that it's a serious question. She stares at him, not moving her face just her eyes, looking around the room because she doesn't want to meet his gaze as she chews on the inside of her lip.

"I liked you for sometime...actually."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not lying."

"I know just...sorry."

"What about you? Was it recently?"

She drops the pencil that she was twirling in her fingers and twists her lips in thought. Looking at the top right corner of the room like it'll give her an answer. "I think I always have, I just think I finally came to terms with it and when I did...I just couldn't bottle it up for that long."

He nods mutely. It's quiet. The air is thick. It shouldn't be like this anymore; they're dating, they shouldn't be this awkward but they are. "Maybe that's what we should do our video about. How long we liked each other and when we faced our emotions and how it all unraveled."

He nods, writing some words down and she stops him. "Don't show it to me, I wanna wait till the video loads to see what you say and I'll do the same. Sort of like...a one week anniversary type thing?" She gives an awkward smile with her cheeks turning a bright red. Most likely because she said something cheesy as 'one-week anniversary.'

* * *

><p>She turns on the cam corded and gives a muted wave. "Hey, so um, this video is gonna be serious. It's gonna go three years back when I met my roommate. It's long, I apologize for that ahead of time but I've got a lot to say..."<p>

She takes a shaky breath and stares into the lens, like they can see her face and she has to look away. "He had moonlight hair and blood eyes and tan skin and he was really muscular, was my first thought anyway. My second thought was how I felt like I was in a bad romance novel because no way could a guy actually look moody yet sweet yet hot all at once."

She smiles and looks at the lens. She wants Soul to see her when he watches this, not the side of her head like he always does. "I saw some of his videos because Black*Star had mentioned him as one of his closest pals and said he was a Youtuber and I guess my curiosity got to me and I watched his videos. He was so funny and so quirky and so...well, I guess hot that I kept watching more. I actually binged everyday on his video and found myself waiting for him to upload more. I followed him on Instagram and any type of social media that I found him on. He followed back and - god, this is embarrassing - I squealed. I always wanted to send him a message or tell him something or just comment on his videos but I wasn't brave enough to."

"Then we met at the con and I made sure to go talk to him. But I just came off like a rambling idiot. After I was done making a fool out of myself he asked me for coffee... I thought he meant it as a date but after he called me a friend that he always dreamed of... I realize he didn't. It sucked, hit my ego a bit to be honest. Because...it wasn't because he was hot, no, it was that when we were laughing and holding our warm coffee in our hands; it felt too good. It felt romantic and sweet and everything a book describes how your suppose to feel when your in love. What it didn't talk about was the weird aftermath. After we had coffee and exchanged numbers I really couldn't stop thinking about him."

"It was like he was encrypted into my mind and wouldn't get out. Sort of like those terrible songs that only have one word, like you keep singing it but you hate how your singing it because you don't like that song. That's how I felt, Soul. Sorry. When we moved in, I realized we were best friends, that you didn't want to be more. I think somewhere along the way I shoved the idea of you and me being more all the way in the back of my head so I couldn't think about it. Turned out, it just bit me in the ass later. For me, I'm not sure about you, but anytime you hugged me or you let me lay on your shoulder or just anytime we touched I felt - as corny as it is - an electric shock go through my body."

"I shoved it down my throat. I didn't want to be rejected and then, you just got more intimate and just so comfortable around me and god, Soul...you were just making it really hard to push down those feelings. Until...well, you blew it for me. Because I realized five weeks ago that I was in love with you and I'd have to get use to that electric feeling and that fire in my gut because you were gonna stay in my life. I knew that I was in love with you. I always knew, I guess...god, I hate you." She laughs and shakes her head. "Well, I just wanted to say that were dating now and you're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I really love you, Soul." She ends the video with her blushed cheeks.

* * *

><p>He rings his hands together even when the video starts, he keeps ringing them together. They're sweaty. He rubs the back of his neck, runs his hand through his hair and says okay, okay, okay and he looks up at the camera.<p>

"Hey Maka...is that how I should start off? I don't know. Hey followers too. Because, y'know, you're watching this too. Okay, this was a bad start, should I just turn it off? God, this is weird. Okay, sorry, I'll start. I'll start when I literally just saw you're face, is that cool? You can't respond really so I'll guess you just said cool back."

He clears his throat. "I saw your username first, I remembered hearing something of AngelofDeath being a popular YouTuber so when I asked Liz who you were over the phone she had said that you two were actually really good friends and told me to subscribe to you. She said you did book hauls and just vlogs and insisted on me to watch your videos and...I really liked them. I found myself clicking the next video and the next. That same week you followed me on Instagram, Twitter and a bunch of others. You liked my photos and instantly I followed you back. I never really said hi because, ugh god Black*Star is so going to make fun of me but - I thought you were out of my league, okay?"

"I never told you but I saw you earlier than you saw me at the con. I saw you and I went to go talk to you because I was a huge fan of your work and well, I mean, okay fine, you're hot, okay? Anyway, I went over to talk to you and Black*Star came in and he threw his hand over you. You can guess where I went with that thought. So when Kid, Liz and Patti were doing their panel and I was lonely I went to go play with my piano that I brought. Then you came..."

He laughs at himself, runs his hand through his hair again. "We got a long well and I thought being that Black*Star was my best friend anyway that I should be best friends with his girlfriend if we wanted to get along. I mean, don't get angry at me for insinuating you and Star; he was telling me about this girl that was pretty who he was going to move into his apartment with so I just kind of naturally assumed it was you. Either way though I asked you to coffee and remember when the waiter handed you the coffee and it spilled all over his hand because it was too hot for you and you decided to throw it at him rather than yourself? Then you laughed really hard and after you were done laughing you realized that you ruined his outfit and begged for him to let you do his dry cleaning? I remember, well anyway... that was when I realized I really loved you."

"Then Black*Star introduced you as his childhood best friend and not girlfriend and I immediately wanted to ask you out but you said, 'If we live together, the whole sock thing on the door handle does not apply to me. Go somewhere else to do that.' I thought that maybe you didn't like us together, you didn't picture it, it didn't cross your mind even the slightest so I waited. Then you told me about your dad and that was when I hands down said to myself if either of us has to make a move it'll be you because I didn't want to get you upset in anyway."

He closes his eyes, he feels like he should put his hands somewhere but he doesn't know where so he just fumbles with his bed sheets. "I loved you from the beginning, I just couldn't do anything about it. It killed me the whole time and god, Maka, please don't cry cause I figure when you see this you'll cry and say 'you should have told me' or something like that but...I couldn't handle you hating me. You were always so serious about boy-to-girl stuff. Relationship stuff. Down with the patriarchy stuff that I didn't want to say or do anything that would make you think I was against any of your beliefs so I let it kill me. I'm sorry, I know how honest you want us to be but it killed me the whole time. I'm sorry and please don't cry, don't blame yourself for not realizing it. I was always a good actor..."

He takes a deep long sigh. "To be honest, I noticed all the... tension we had, I never did anything...I mean, I always tried to stop myself from doing anything but I thought maybe you liked me. But I didn't want to get ahead of myself, then you started acting weird and you wanted to go to a sushi restaurant and I knew something was up because you hate sushi. I went along with it anyway and at the end when we played Mario and we were talking about best moments...you told me let's go on a date. I'm sorry how hard I contemplated on it, for an hour right? Sorry for making you worry that long I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming cause god, I've dreamt that so many times and I just didn't want to get my hopes up before I woke up."

He looks up and smiles at the camera. "I love you, Maka. And god this feels weird 'cause technically I'm talking to the video lense, I'm just gonna shut up now. Sorry. Love you."

* * *

><p>When it downloads they go into their separate rooms, plug in their earphones and watch it. Soul laughs when he watches her video, he sees her awkward video and the way she fumbles with her skirt and twirls her hair and twist her lips and look away and god, she's cute.<p>

Maka laughs at his video, it's just him ringing his hands and rubbing his neck for the first minute and a half and she continues to smile and feels like an idiot cause she's about to cry and he has said absolutely nothing.

Soul laughs when she talks about everything, he smiles when her eyes meet the camera which is rare and Maka laughs when he talks and she looks away when he stares at the camera. She feels like shit, how she hadn't noticed and Soul slaps his forehead because he blew it right from the beginning without even noticing.

The video ends with a 'I really love you, Soul' and a 'Love you.' Soul closes his eyes to capture the moment because it doesn't feel real and Maka clasps her hand over her mouth and starts crying from laughter, joy and whatever else that feeling was that she can't describe.

Soul opens his door, she's either not done or not over the moment but he waits outside the hall for her to come. He shoves his hands deep in his pockets and he can hear her feet tap loudly against the wooden panels and the door swing open and her hook her arms around his neck and she kisses him. It's far from chaste but more than passionate. A word Maka would later look up in the dictionary. Perfect was too much of a simplistic word.

Maka lifts her face more up and Soul pulls out his hand and places them on her waist and pulls her more into him. Picks her up so he can feel her more, so he can taste more of her strawberry lips and slick tongue. Her feet are no longer touching the ground, they're swinging absently in the air but she doesn't concentrate on that. She focuses on how he scrapes his teeth against her bottom lip and licks the roof of her mouth and the way they're tongues collide and twirl around each other.

They both pull out, hanging to each other and breathing heavily on each other's necks.

* * *

><p>Maka lays with her head in Soul's lap. They've been laying like this ever since Total Recall started, he's threading his fingers through her hair and she was holding the phone waiting to get word from Tsubaki.<p>

The phone buzzed.

Soul paused it immediately and she answers, it was Black*Star. "H-hi, Star." Maka greeted.

"I saw your video, Soul's too."

"Put it on speaker." Soul whispers and she does.

"I liked it." Black*Star said and Maka smiles in some what relief.

"I'm not angry at all. I just can't believe I punched Soul. I feel like an ass; I love you two together, I swear. I guess it was just because your like my little sister and I mean, Soul is my brother but...we've known each other for so long-"

"I know." Maka says.

"Does he hate me?"

Soul grabs the phone. "How could I hate you? Were best friends, man. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago. Sorry."

"Me too."

Soul stands up, walks to the door and opens his door only for Black*Star to jump on him and they both start bawling. Maka rolls her eyes and Tsubaki slides past them over to Maka. "Men." Maka says as they continue to cry and hug each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! I'm so very sorry about not posting in such a long time. I swear I've really been trying to post more chapters. By the way, I don't know if you read in another A/N I did but I said I was going to post more fics of other couples rather than SoMa and I think I'll post a chapter this or next week. It's of Bellarke from the 100, I don't know if you've seen it but I've become obsessed with the pairing now due to some friends recommending it. If you have watched it and want to help me out leave something in the reviews or message me, please. Either Harry Potter AU (which I know particularly how I'm gonna end it and the chapter wil probably come faster) or Hunger Games (which I'm excited about but struggling to come up with an ending for) although I want to write whichever you guys will like more. Message me or leave in the reviews which one you'd appreciate more! Have a good day and I hope you're week has been fantastic! I hope your Christmas will be spent with the ones who love you because that's what you deserve. Sorry I got sappy around Christmas. -Phantom4747_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope your Christmas and New Years was good! I'm really sorry about not posting chapters, I wanted to post at least three before the break ended but things didn't go according to plan. I'll explain in message if you're interested. I did not proof read this at all and it probably has many errors so please due excuse it and continue reading it despite this. I'm really sorry for not posting anything. Really. I know I say that a lot but these weeks have been screwy and yeah...anyway, sorry for being a downer, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>Ever single social media they had was being blown up. The likes were just outrageous and other youtubers we're commenting, saying in all caps: WHAT?, WHEN?, OMFG I KNEW IT!, WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?! \0.0

Soul put a huge apology to the youtubers on his channel and Maka put up an official yes we are together, it was not a joke on her channel. Liz commented that Kid wanted them over later to celebrate and that he even pulled out the good wine and Maka said they'll be there.

"Before we leave do you wanna put up a video?" Maka suggests from the couch.

"Sure, what'd ya have in mind?"

"My boyfriend does my makeup." Her cheeks go bright pink when she says it, she practically just struggled saying it.

He smiles, ever since the confession video she's been calling him her boyfriend. He thinks she's even trying to call each other babe by how hard she's pushing for nicknames. He laughs. "Do you even wear makeup?"

"Shut up! Yeah I do for your information."

"I don't see any."

"I do the natural look."

"Sooooo, lipgloss?"

She grabs a pillow, walks over to him and hits his head with it before he starts tearing with laughter and begging for her to stop. She huffs. "Well, if you don't like the idea you don't have to. I just was watching a bunch of videos and, I don't know-" She throws her hands up exasperated and sits beside him, looking sad and disappointed and embarrassed. "They looked like real couples..."

"First off, I never said no to the idea. Second off, if we didn't do that it doesn't mean were a fake couple. Third off, I think it's a great idea. Embarrassing? Kinda. But the viewers will love it and I get to mess with your face. Sounds awesome to me."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts, you know we could do something else-"

"No, no, it'll be great."

She pouts at him and he smiles before leaning down and kissing her pouted lower lip.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Maka says gaily.<p>

"Hello internet." Soul says in his usual tone.

"So, you can guess from the title to know what this is." Maka says and points to the make-up covered floor for emphasis. "Okay, let's get this over with so I can just regret what I've done." She turns her face to him, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap.

Soul laughs, moving his fingers along the brushes and random make-up like he does with the piano. Trying to pick wisely, trying to know what will look nice and what will look good. He grabs the green eye shadow and raises it to her face. "That'll look good on you." He then begins to try and open it, trying and trying until Maka grabs it from him, pops it open and gives him an unamused face.

"The nob is too tiny." He defends himself, tapping the eye shadow against the brush, not knowing their is a smaller brush in the second knob. "Soul you can actually-"

"You cant help me out." He retorts only for her to sigh and close her eyes.

He taps it too lightly into her eyes; probably not wanting to hurt her, twisting the brush around her eyelids and shaking it up and down for more powder.

She's starting to regret telling him about this idea. Once he's done, he reaches for the thick red lipstick and before he can place it on her lips, she grabs his hands. "Soooooul!" She whines.

He laughs airily, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Don't make me ugly, Soul please."

He pulls away from his 'master piece' so far he has applied the eye shadow which looks horrific, he made her eyebrows bushy and thick and her concealer looks like she's been thrown into the dirt. She cracks open an eye at him, trying to look at his face but he only smiles. To him, she's so beautiful. Even with the unibrow he formed with her eyeliner. Even if he got a piece of lip stick in her teeth, she looks stunning.

He grabs the blush, putting them on her cheeks and smiles. "Please, you look beautiful."

Her cheeks blush and he looks at the brush he has in his hands before smirking and looking at her. "This thing really works, huh?"

"Oh shush!" She pushes him only for him to fall on his back and laugh.

He grabs the eyeshadow and rubs the red on her nose and she pouts. "You just gave up didn't you?"

"Oh, I was playing since the beginning."

She shoves him.

* * *

><p>He's done when he finishes painting every single inch of her face. He grabs the mirror and when she's about to reach for it, he pulls it into his chest so she cant see. "Can I just say something?"<p>

She laughs. "Go for it."

"I think you look really beautiful."

She smiles, snatching the mirror from him and as the shock and sense pass through her mind Soul has already shot up and ran out the door. She chases him with her camera, running to catch him and he's laughing. Sliding off the dinning table and jumping over the couch as she follows just as fast beside him.

He runs into his room and immediately bangs his toe against the dresser and after wailing, falls to his bed. She jumps on top of him, holding the camera to his face like she's going to lecture him and after they both laugh and she buries her head into his neck Soul grabs the camera.

Fixing it so it'll adjust to them and he puts his hand on her back as she lays her head against his chest and they both smile. "Alright, well this is the end of this mess." Maka laughs.

"Subscribe to her and leave a like if you liked it. Obviously." He smirks.

"If you want to see more of this jerk, he'll link will be down in the description. Alright, love you guys bye!" Soul ends the video.

He rubs his hand down her back, sliding it down to just the smooth of her back right before her butt and rests it there. "I'll edit it around and you can put the bloopers in your channel if you like?" She asks and he nods.

He rests his head down on top of hers before she squirms. "Sooooooul, I need to take a shower."

"What? Your not going like this to the party?" He says offended.

"Har-har." She pushes him.

* * *

><p>She thought the party would just be the usual gang to celebrate but no, it was practically Vid-con in Kid's house. Everyone was there, YouTuber to random people to people they see in the coffee shop. Everybody.<p>

Right when they open the door, someone makes a kiss-y face at them like it'll embarrass them that they're dating. Maka rolls her eyes and she sees Patti trying to out drink Black*Star and Liz waving her fist in the air, money all on her little sister.

"Look who came! Hey you guys!" Liz says and Liz has the type of voice that she imagines a popular girl would have. If she knew her back in high school that's who she imagined her to be, but she also had this certainty in her voice, she guesses that comes from being an older sister.

"Congrats on the dating! I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" Liz goes on, wrapping her arms around both of them and pulling them into a tight hug.

Soul rubs the back of his neck in some sort of apologetic form and Kid comes, putting down the tray of cheese and crackers and gives them both a hug. His hand latches on to Soul's shoulder and he squeezes it to show affection. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two."

"Can you all stop acting like Maka's pregnant? Everybody knew this was bound to happen, by the way you owe me five bucks." Black*Star points to Liz to which she breathes through her nostrils in a flare.

"That would actually be nice, I mean, we started dating we aren't getting married." Soul insists.

"I know...it's just, exciting." Tsubaki comments with a smile.

"Exactly, ever since Kid and I got together there is no drama." Liz shrugs. "It's nice to have a change once and awhile." She bumps her hip with Tsubaki trying to give her a subtle hint as she looks over to Black*Star who is now losing against Patti but Tsubaki tells her to shush.

"Yeah, yeah. Well why'd you throw such a big party? You said it was a get together." Soul asks.

"You guys are dating it's a big thing." Kid shrugs, it's suppose to be sympathetic yet happy. Kind of like he's trying to comfort them but he's actually happy about the grand party he threw.

"So, you're telling me all these people are happy we got together?" Maka asks only for all of them to nod. Their is a weird tingle in her stomach, it makes her bite her own lip feeling embarrassed and like she has to prove something. But she's always felt like she has to prove something, that's most likely because Soul and his million of beautiful fans that they come across every day and her mother with her high expectations.

Soul rolls his eyes, putting his fingers ever so lightly on the end of her back as he guides her to the couch so they can take a closer seat towards Black*Star rather than to be swept away in the crowd like Liz, Patti and Kid just were. Although Kid looked like he was trying to get out while the Thompson sisters looked like they were working it.

Soul's not particularly surprised when Maka pulls out her notebook. It's the place where she writes down all her ideas for her next video, planning accordingly putting which ones she thinks her viewers will like more to I need a desperate video 'cause I forgot to post one this week list. She opens it up, putting it to the second page and scooting closer to Tsubaki. "So, I was thinking when you had the chance if we could do making smoothies? What'd ya think? It's not just us making smoothies though, its much more. We put good ingredients on the right side and nasty things like sardines or something on the left and we have a bowl in the middle with good ingredients on a piece of paper and bad ingredients on a piece of paper. We raffle them up, pick four little pieces of paper from the bowl, make it and drink."

Tsubaki smiles, "That sounds like a great idea, Maka!"

"Don't worry though, that'll just be for my channel I have an even better one somewhere in here." She flips through absently in her book, humming as she continues to turn and Black*Star sighs.

"Bookworm, go drink. Not smoothies but vodka." He insists which makes her face sour.

"You know I'm not really a big fan on vodka; Soul likes that, I like strawberry da-"

"Albarn, it's your first time at a party as a couple. Go dance, make out in the closet, live." He jumps up, bouncing on his toes and grabs Tsubaki's hand as he spins her around. He grins, "Have fun you two!" He wiggles his eyebrows to Soul and drags Tsubaki to the dance floor where they both dance like idiots. Not having a single care in the world even if every one is staring at them wide-eyed.

Soul stares at Tsu and Star with bewilderment, Maka stands, pushing herself up by her knees and extends a hand to Soul. "Would you give me the honor to dance like an idiot with you?"

He smirks, in the flashing lights her green eyes change to neon blue to yellow to red but he can still see the emerald in their even if the neon lights are giving him a headache. Her white dress stops just above the middle of her silk thigh. Ruffling up in her chest and smoothing completely to silk around her frame. Her green flats looked snug around her tiny feet and the little halo braid she did around her hair made her look like an angel.

He takes her hand and when they got on the dance floor she just swung their arms side to side and twirled them and just started bouncing on their feet because really, neither of them were good at this. Maka could barely handle classic dancing and the only thing Soul learned was classic dancing. They both knew though, that no matter how much they didn't know what they were doing...they didn't look as dumb as Tsubaki and Black*Star.

* * *

><p>The party had started to decrease around 5 am, if people were too drunk to leave Kid escorted them to upstairs and let them sleep on the floor, the bed or a counter, it really didn't matter. Maka wanted to go home but Soul was wasted and she wasn't very good at driving the motorcycle so they laid down on the downstairs couch, mingled together as Kid's TV continued to play. It was all the way to volume 2 so Maka could only hear murmurs from what they were saying. Something in the sorts about a snuggie? She thinks.<p>

Soul has fallen asleep, his head laying on her chest, listening to her heart beat and his arm draped around her side in a protective manner. Liz and Patti are asleep in Kid's bed as Kid sleeps on the floor beside them, Tsubaki and Black*Star both fell asleep on the bed for the guest room. For once in her whole life, Maka has stayed up later than everyone else. The sleep deprivation is probably making her see things because right now Soul has three eyes instead of two; big Siam eyes staring wide at her.

There's a weird feeling you get in your stomach when you stay up the whole night, your in between two states;

1. I'm so tired, I'm gonna kill someone.

and

2. I can party for three more days without batting an eye.

Plus the feeling of being warm and cold, basically you're just between two normal states and you smash it together.

"You didn't sleep?" Soul asks groggily, rubbing his cheek more into her collar bone to which she giggles. A giggle not even she thought was possible; again, probably the sleep deprivation.

Soul smiles warmly, she can feel his skin hit hers like a radiator blasting and he lays open mouthed kisses (which doesn't help her case) on her neck. Everything feels so intense and so hollow, she wants to open her legs but on the other hand she just wants to rest her head on his chest and sleep. Soul presses his lips harder against her skin, harder and harder until he's lavishing her with his tongue.

She grabs his head, lifting it to her mouth only for him to grab her hands and stop her. "I smell terrible."

"I really don't care." She presses, he kisses her once and he tastes like alcohol. She tugs on his shirt, making him hover over her body and prop himself on one elbow as his other hand lays on her flat stomach. He digs his hand under her shirt, guiding it to rest on top of her rib cage and when her breath hitches, he stops.

It looks like he's fully awake now, understand and processing just where he is and he looks terrified. She lifts up her head, pressing her lips to his and it's barely a kiss, it's just her rubbing her lips into his so she can tell him it's okay but he gets up and wipes his hands on his jeans, the warmth that was once on top of her gone and leaving her cold.

"We should go home."

She nods mutely, pulling down her shirt and he doesn't look at her at all. He talks; saying things about Kid and how he wants to get coffee tomorrow and I wonder how many views and likes we got on our video that we uploaded. She nods, not paying attention to him on the ride and she moves out of the way when he unlocks the door.

Just breath, she tells herself over and over again. She doesn't want to crumble and start crying in front of him.

"Goodnight." She smiles, kicking off her shoes and she takes one foot after the other, goes into her room, locks the door and she decides then that she can cry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for leaving on such a bad note with the fic. I'll try to post the other half soon. Hopefully I will. Btw the next chapter will contain smut and be short so sorry about that but I hope you like it. Anyway enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I could really use some! Have a good day and I hope your 2015 is starting great!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to update as soon as possible because I didn't want to leave you guys on that cliff hanger. Tomorrow I will be returning to school and I knew that if I didn't upload now that I wouldn't update in a long time so I decided to just publish it as fast as I could. I really hope you guys like it, anyway have a good day and reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>She keeps her chin up when she walks out of the room, she cooks and instead of giving him the sunny side up eggs he loves, she gives him scrambled. She grabs the nun chucks when they play Mario Kart, playing as first player and picks Yoshi as her character; all things she knows Soul does. He gives her a face, not really angry just confused and picks Koopa Troopa like she usually does.<p>

He hadn't said anything when she made scrambled eggs, just looked up and opened his mouth to say 'you know I like sunny side up eggs' but decided against it because he knew she was angry. When they order Chinese she doesn't order the sauce he likes, she calls Tsubaki and tells her that they should go to the mall and doesn't tell him to come along so when Tsubaki is at the door and Maka already has her outfit on they leave without saying a word. She knows full-well that Soul hates when they go to that terrible run down mall without him being that their are a lot of screwed up guys who work there.

It's tiny things, but she knows he doesn't like any of it.

When Tsubaki and her are at the mall, looking at the clothes is when he calls. She stares at her cell phone as she sees his name with a motorcycle emoji, a sunglasses emoji, a kissy face emoji and three heart emoji's.

She hits decline and keeps looking at the shirts. "Do you mind if I ask you what happened?" Tsubaki says, giving her friend a weary expression.

She sighs deeply, looking at her friend and then back at the floor. "Soul and I were kissing on the couch and I guess...he didn't want to have sex with me. I don't know, he just got all cold and it made me angry."

"Maybe he thinks your going too fast...you know Soul wouldn't push you to do that if you didn't want to."

"I know, I know. I get that, trust me. But I just don't get why he wont talk about it. I would have told Soul if I didn't want to or if I thought we were going to fast and I expect the same from him but he just doesn't ever want to bring up sex again. He doesn't even want to give me an explanation!"

Tsubaki frowns as she sees Maka staring at her body self consciously. "Maka, if Soul didn't want to do that it was definitely not because he didn't find you attractive."

Maka sighs as her phone goes off again, ignoring it immediately, only for it to call again. Tsubaki smiles, sweat glistening down her forehead as she's clearly worried. "You should probably answer it." Maka doesn't really pay attention all that much, too busy pressing the decline button over and over again and Tsubaki can see Soul's angry face at home as he keeps pressing call over and over again.

Finally it stops and Maka grins proudly like she's won only for Tsubaki's phone to ring. Tsubaki sighs, grabbing her phone from her purse and raising it to her ear. "Hey Soul."

"Hey. Give me to Maka, would you?"

She hands it over to Maka who after grumbling, puts it into her ear as she angrily looks at the shirts on clearance.

"What?" She asks harshly.

"We were drunk and in Kid's house. Is that really how you wanted our first time to be like?"

"I don't care about that - what I care about is why you didn't want to bring up the conversation. You knew I was mad, why didn't you say this explanation when I was home huh? I mean, you aren't even giving me one now."

"I'm sorry..."

"If you want to have some time I get that. But you should have told me instead of addressing the matter like it never happened. That's what pissed me off."

"I don't need some time; I just wanted out first time to be special or something like that..." She can hear him shift his weight to his other foot, run his hands through his hair and it makes her laugh.

"You sound like a teenage girl."

"Oh shut up."

She laughs fruitfully, switching the phone to her other hand and tucks it between her shoulder and her ear as she flips through random shirts. She's done this before with him, anytime their separated they just call the other and they go throughout their regular business while still being with each other on the phone. They aren't even talking to each other, just listening to what the other one is saying to another person or listening to their breathes.

They do it so much that Maka had refused to go without the other person cause their phone bill was outrageous.

"Are you gonna film that Q/A thing when you come back home? I saw that in your last video you said you were gonna do another because you enjoyed it that much." Soul says, she can tell from his tone of voice that he's doing something; probably flipping through his book to try and come up with another skit for his channel or refilling Blair's milk bowl.

"Yeah, are you gonna be my body guard again?" She teases him, her voice sounding playful and she can hear him roll his eyes at her silliness.

"You know you love it - Blair, I'm pouring the damn milk stop clawing my legs." She smiles hearing him grumble on the phone, she's glad she knows him so well and she knew what he was doing.

"Look," he says his voice coming back to it's serious way. "I'm so sorry about last night. I just didn't want it to be like that and I wanted it to be special and I guess I didn't want to tell you that 'cause I sound like an annoying yearning teenager."

"But your _my_ yearning teenager." She laughs at his groan.

"Will you come back? Or at least not be gone for long?"

"Yeah," she smiles, "I'll be there in an hour or so. Tsubaki and I will be quick."

"Alright, love you."

"Yeah, love you too." And they hang up and Maka blinks, looking down at her phone and smiling so hard because saying that didn't even occur to her, it just felt so natural. So second handed that she didn't know if she should be scared or thrilled. Tsubaki smiled, giving her that knowing happy smile as she grabbed the phone from Maka's hands and slipped it into her purse.

* * *

><p>Soul lays his head on her shoulder when she's doing the QA video, his eyes are closed and he's nuzzling his nose deep into her neck and hair. "Alright," she looks at her phone for a question, scrolling past some questions and landing on the usrname: yana-the-yabber, "Yana asked 'tell one story of you and Soul that something dangerous happened.'"

"Not a question." Soul mutters into her neck and Maka rolls her eyes and dismisses him.

She's talking about the time she had witnessed a crime which was when some man stole her bag and Soul chased him down. She continues with the story even when Soul kisses her collar bone, she ignores him when he adjusts the camera to just her face and he goes on his knees in front of her lap. She blinks, looking down at him but he mouths out for her to continue so she continues to ignore him and goes back to her story.

That is until he grabs her legs and spreads them open. "Soul!" She exclaims, closing her legs.

"Shh, just keep recording." He says as he kisses the inside of her thighs, she hums and he rolls her hand for her to proceed so she does. His tongue is rolling on the inside of her thighs, she's trying to bite her lip and talk about the story all at once. Thanking the Lord that she's good at multitasking.

He covers her thighs in light pecks and bites and rolls his tongue over everywhere he can. She pushes herself forward and he smirks against her thigh, planting one more kiss before pinching her clit through her underwear and starting to rub his fingers against it. "Ah-s I was saying I had almost everything I loved...mmm...in there." She lists off the various objects she has and is starting to writhe when he pushes his fingers deeper, wanting to make sure she feels the movement of his fingers.

He decides once her underwear is successfully wet to slide them down and shoving his face in instead. She covers her mouth when he does to stop her gasp, exhaling lowly when his tongue touches just the outer line of her clit. And she grabs onto a lock of his moonlight hair when his tongue finally reaches it's destination.

She moans, she notes that she'll have to crop that out of the video and she tries to continue with her story. "So as me and - ohhh yeah- um, I mean, Soul were just ch-chatting,"

She's saying his name in moans and anytime she does he flicks her a little more or pushes his tongue a little deeper for reward-ment. And God, his mouth is so warm and hot and she feels like her stomach is about to explode because she's still thrusting and her body feels like it was ignited with fire and she's sure almost her whole body is flushed.

She moans, looking down at him when he kisses her there, and he gives it a quick suck right after which makes her throw back her head in ecstasy and clutch onto his locks and raise her hips from her bed only for him to push her thighs back down. "So, ah, once the man grabbed the...oh fuck, um, the bag from me, Soul!"

She's biting her lips between her teeth, desperately trying to thrust into his mouth but his hands are hard against her hips planting them on the bed, keeping her steady. "Oh Soul! I mean uh, Soul, oh god, tackled the guy and grabbed the purse and I kissed him on the cheek as thanks and fuck, ohhhh fuck,"

She doesn't care anymore about the video, all she can focus on is the way his tongue is digging into her and the way his nails are digging into her and the way he reaches up to massage her breasts through her shirt. She pulls his face up from between her legs and kisses him, her hand reaching boldly to his crotch as she tries frantically to undo his belt and zipper.

She's going to have to re-take the video.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay, smut! I hope you enjoyed it. So sorry this was so short but I'd be returning to school tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you on that chapter. I hope you enjoy the smut, I tried to do it well-written but I'm not exactly sure how I did. Tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy! Have a good day! -Phantom4747_


End file.
